Huntington Beach, California
|image_skyline = Huntington Beach CA Aerial by Don Ramey Logan.jpg border |image_caption = Aerial view of Huntington Beach, at Brookhurst Street & Pacific Coast Highway, in April 2008 |image_flag = |image_seal = |nickname = Surf City |image_map = 800px-Orange County California Incorporated and Unincorporated areas Huntington Beach Highlighted 0636000.svg.png |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location of Huntington Beach in Orange County, California | pushpin_map = Los Angeles#California#USA | pushpin_map_caption = Location within Greater Los Angeles##Location in the state of California##Location in the United States | pushpin_label = Huntington Beach |coordinates = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Orange |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = February 17, 1909 |named_for = Henry E. Huntington |government_type = City Council/City Manager |leader_title = City council |leader_name = Erik Peterson, Mayor Patrick Brenden Kim Carr Barbara Delgleize Jill Hardy Mike Posey Lyn Semeta |leader_title1 = City attorney |leader_name1 = Michael E. Gates |leader_title2 = City treasurer |leader_name2 = Alisa Backstrom |leader_title3 = City clerk |leader_name3 = Robin Estanislau |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 32.12 |area_total_km2 = 83.20 |area_land_sq_mi = 26.94 |area_land_km2 = 69.77 |area_water_sq_mi = 5.19 |area_water_km2 = 13.43 |area_water_percent = 16.10 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 39 |elevation_m = 12 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 189992 |pop_est_as_of = 2018 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 200641 |population_rank = 4th in Orange County 22nd in California |population_density_sq_mi = 7493.47 |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = −8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = −7 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 92605, 92615, 92646–92649 |area_code_type = Area codes |area_code = 562, 657/714 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |population_density_km2 = 2893.42 }} Huntington Beach is a seaside city in Orange County in Southern California, located 35 miles southeast of Downtown Los Angeles . The city is named after American businessman Henry E. Huntington. The population was 189,992 during the 2010 census, making it the most populous beach city in Orange County and the seventh most populous city in the Los Angeles-Long Beach-Anaheim, CA Metropolitan Statistical Area. Its estimated 2014 population was 200,809. It is bordered by Bolsa Chica Basin State Marine Conservation Area on the west, the Pacific Ocean on the southwest, by Seal Beach on the northwest, by Westminster on the north, by Fountain Valley on the northeast, by Costa Mesa on the east, and by Newport Beach on the southeast. Huntington Beach (locally called "Huntington") is known for its long stretch of sandy beach, mild climate, excellent surfing, and beach culture. The ocean waves are enhanced by a natural effect caused by the edge-diffraction of open ocean swells around Santa Catalina Island. Swells generated predominantly from the North Pacific in winter and from a combination of Southern Hemisphere storms and hurricanes in the summer focus on Huntington Beach, creating consistent surf all year long, hence the nickname "Surf City". History ]] The area was originally occupied by the Tongva people. European settlement can be traced to a Spanish soldier, Manuel Nieto, who in 1784 received a Spanish land grant of , Rancho Los Nietos, as a reward for his military service and to encourage settlement in Alta California. Nieto's western area was reduced in 1790 because of a dispute with the Mission San Gabriel, but he retained thousands of acres stretching from the hills north of Whittier, Fullerton and Brea, south to the Pacific Ocean, and from today's Los Angeles River on the west, to the Santa Ana River on the east. The main thoroughfare of Huntington Beach, Beach Boulevard, was originally a cattle route for the main industry of the Rancho. Since its time as a parcel of the enormous Spanish land grant, Huntington Beach has undergone many incarnations. One time it was known as Shell Beach, the town of Smeltzer, and then Gospel Swamp for the revival meetings that were held in the marshland where the community college Golden West College can currently be found. Later it became known as Fairview and then Pacific City, as it developed into a tourist destination. In order to secure access to the Pacific Electric Red Car lines that used to criss-cross Los Angeles and ended in Long Beach, Pacific City ceded enormous power to railroad magnate Henry E. Huntington, and thus became a city whose name has been written into corporate sponsorship, and like much of the history of Southern California, boosterism. The original Huntington Beach Pier was built in 1904 and was originally a 1,000-foot-long timber structure. Huntington Beach was incorporated on February 17, 1909, during the tenure of its first mayor, Ed Manning. Its original developer was Huntington Beach Company (formerly the West Coast Land and Water Company), a real-estate development firm owned by Henry Huntington. The Huntington Beach Company is still a major land-owner in the city, and still owns most of the local mineral rights. The company is now wholly owned by the Chevron Corporation. At one time, an encyclopedia company gave away free parcels of land (with the purchase of a whole set for $126) in the Huntington Beach area. The lucky buyers got more than they had bargained for when oil was discovered in the area, and enormous development of the oil reserves followed. Though many of the old reserves are depleted, and the price of land for housing has pushed many of the rigs off the landscape, oil pumps can still be found to dot the city. Huntington Beach was primarily agricultural in its early years with crops such as lima beans, asparagus, peppers, celery and sugar beets. Holly Sugar was a major employer with a large processing plant in the city that was later converted into an oil refinery. The city's first high school, Huntington Beach High School, located on Main Street, was built in 1906. The school's team, the Oilers, is named after the city's original natural resource. Meadowlark Airport, a small general-aviation airport, existed in Huntington Beach from the 1940s until 1989. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of it is land and of it (16.10%) is water. The entire city of Huntington Beach lies in area codes 657 and 714, except for small parts of Huntington Harbour (along with Sunset Beach, the community adjacent to Huntington Harbour), which is in the 562 area code. Climate Huntington Beach has a borderline semi-arid/Mediterranean climate (Köppen climate classification: BSk/Csb), gradually changing for the second to the west and south due to its low precipitation. Although areas such as Huntington Central Park and northern Bolsa Chica usually fall into the first climate type, thus being the boundary of the cool summer Mediterranean climate on the west coast of North America, except for elevated portions in the southern end of the state. The climate is generally sunny, dry and cool, although evenings can be excessively damp. In the morning and evening, there are often strong breezes that can reach . Ocean water temperatures average to . In the summer, temperatures rarely exceed . In the winter, temperatures rarely fall below , even on clear nights. There are about of rain, almost all in mid-winter. Frost occurs only rarely, on the coldest winter nights. The area is annually affected by a marine layer caused by the cool air of the Pacific Ocean meeting the warm air over the land. This results in overcast and foggy conditions in May and June. Natural resources Construction of any kind on the beach is prohibited without a vote of the people, allowing Huntington Beach to retain its natural connection to the ocean rather than having the view obstructed by residential and commercial developments. Between Downtown Huntington Beach and Huntington Harbour lies a large marshy wetland, much of which is protected within the Bolsa Chica Ecological Reserve. A $110 million restoration of the wetlands was completed in 2006. The Reserve is popular with bird watchers and photographers. South of Downtown, the Talbert, Brookhurst and Magnolia Marshes, which lie across the street from Huntington State Beach, had restoration completed in 2010. The northern and southern beaches (Bolsa Chica State Beach and Huntington State Beach, respectively) are state parks. Only the central beach (Huntington City Beach) is maintained by the city. Camping and RVs are permitted here, and popular campsites for the Fourth of July and the Surfing Championships must be reserved many months in advance. Bolsa Chica State Beach is actually a sand bar fronting the Bolsa Bay and Bolsa Chica State Ecological Reserve. The Orange County run Sunset Marina Park next to is part of Anaheim Bay. It is suitable for light craft, and includes a marina, launching ramp, basic services, a picnic area and a few restaurants. The park is in Seal Beach, but is only reachable from Huntington Harbour. The Sunset/Huntington Harbour area is patrolled by the Orange County Sheriff's Harbor Patrol. The harbor entrance for Anaheim Bay is sometimes restricted by the United States Navy, which loads ships with munitions at the Seal Beach Naval Weapons Station to the north of the main channel. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Huntington Beach had a population of 189,992. The population density was 5,959.1 people per square mile (2,300.8/km²). The racial makeup of Huntington Beach was 145,661 (76.7%) White, 1,813 (1.0%) African American, 992 (0.5%) Native American, 21,070 (11.1%) Asian, 635 (0.3%) Pacific Islander, 11,193 (5.9%) from other races, and 8,628 (4.5%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 32,411 persons (17.1%). Non-Hispanic Whites were 67.2% of the population in 2010, compared to 90.8% in 1970. The Census reported that 189,102 people (99.5% of the population) lived in households, 487 (0.3%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 403 (0.2%) were institutionalized. There were 74,285 households, out of which 21,922 (29.5%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 36,729 (49.4%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 7,685 (10.3%) had a female householder with no husband present, 3,804 (5.1%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 4,386 (5.9%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 504 (0.7%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 18,489 households (24.9%) were made up of individuals and 6,527 (8.8%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55. There were 48,218 families (64.9% of all households); the average family size was 3.07. The population was spread out with 39,128 people (20.6%) under the age of 18, 15,906 people (8.4%) aged 18 to 24, 54,024 people (28.4%) aged 25 to 44, 53,978 people (28.4%) aged 45 to 64, and 26,956 people (14.2%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40.2 years. For every 100 females, there were 98.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.6 males. There were 78,003 housing units at an average density of 2,446.5 per square mile (944.6/km²), of which 44,914 (60.5%) were owner-occupied, and 29,371 (39.5%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.1%; the rental vacancy rate was 5.4%. 115,470 people (60.8% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 73,632 people (38.8%) lived in rental housing units. During 2009 – 2013, Huntington Beach had a median household income of $81,389, with 8.9% of the population living below the federal poverty line. 2000 At the 2000 census The population density was 7,183.6 inhabitants per square mile (2,773.9/km²). There were 75,662 housing units at an average density of 2,866.8 per square mile (1,107.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 79.2% White, 0.8% Black or African American, 0.7% Native American, 9.3% Asian, 0.2% Pacific Islander, 5.8% from other races, and 3.9% from two or more races. 14.7% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 73,657 households out of which 29.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.7% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.2% were non-families. 24.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.08. In the city, the population was spread out with 22.2% under the age of 18, 8.4% from 18 to 24, 34.9% from 25 to 44, 24.0% from 45 to 64, and 10.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females, there were 100.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $76,527, and the median income for a family was $94,597. Adult males had a median income of $50,021 versus $33,041 for adult females. The per capita income for the city was $40,183. About 5.1% of families and 7.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.2% of those under age 18 and 4.4% of those age 65 or over. Economy Huntington Beach sits above a large natural fault structure containing oil. Although the oil is mostly depleted, extraction continues at a slow rate, and still provides significant local income. There are only two off-shore extraction facilities left, however, and the day is not far off when oil production in the city will cease and tourism will replace it as the primary revenue source for resident industry. The city is discussing closing off Main Street to cars from PCH through the retail shopping and restaurant areas, making it a pedestrian-only zone. Other shopping centers include Bella Terra, built on the former Huntington Center site, Pacific City which opened in 2015, and Old World Village, a German-themed center. Huntington Beach has an off-shore oil terminus for the tankers that support the Alaska Pipeline. The terminus pipes run inland to a refinery in Santa Fe Springs. Huntington Beach also has the Gothard–Talbert terminus for the Orange County portion of the pipeline running from the Chevron El Segundo refinery. Several hotels have been constructed on the inland side of Pacific Coast Highway (State Route 1) within view of the beach, just southeast of the pier. Huntington Beach contains a small industrial district in its northwest corner, near the borders with Westminster and Seal Beach. Huntington Beach contains a major installation of Boeing, formerly McDonnell-Douglas. A number of installations on the Boeing campus were originally constructed to service the Apollo Program, most notably the production of the S-IVB upper stage for the Saturn IB and Saturn V rockets, and some nearby telephone poles are still marked "Apollo Dedicated Mission Control Line." Huntington Beach is also home to the headquarters of Cambro Manufacturing, an international foodservice equipment company, with two manufacturing facilities in the city. Surf City USA trademarks While Huntington Beach retains its 15-year trademark of Surf City Huntington Beach, the Huntington Beach Conference and Visitors Bureau filed four applications to register the "Surf City USA" trademark in November 2004. The idea was to market the city by creating an authentic brand based on Southern California's beach culture and active outdoor lifestyle while at the same time creating a family of product licensees who operate like a franchise family producing a revenue stream that could also be dedicated to promoting the brand and city. A ruling by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office released on May 12, 2006, awarded three trademark registrations to the Bureau; nine additional trademark registrations have been granted since this time and ten other Surf City USA trademarks are now under consideration. One of the first products the Bureau developed to promote its brand was the Surf City USA Beach Cruiser by Felt Bicycles in 2006. The product has sold out every year in markets worldwide and created demand for a second rental bicycle model that will be marketed to resort locations across the globe starting in 2009. The Bureau now has dozens of other licensed products on the market from Surf City USA soft drinks to clothing to glassware. As of April 2008, the Bureau had more than 20 licensing partners with over 50 different products being prepared to enter the market over the next 18 months. Four of the Bureau's registrations of the trademark are now on the principal register and the remaining ten trademark applications are expected to follow. The Bureau is actively considering registration of the Surf City USA trademark in several different countries and anticipates a growing market for its branded products overseas in coming years. An ongoing dispute between Huntington Beach and Santa Cruz, California over the trademark garnered national publicity in 2007 when a law firm representing Huntington Beach sent a cease-and-desist letter to a Santa Cruz T-shirt vendor. A settlement was reached in January 2008, which allows the Huntington Beach Conference and Visitors Bureau to retain the trademark. Tourism The downtown district includes an active art center, a colorful shopping district, and the International Surfing Museum. This district was also the home of the Golden Bear from 1929 to 1986. Originally a fine dining restaurant opened by Harry Bakre in 1929, the Golden Bear became a nightclub in 1963 and hosted famous-name entertainment until it was demolished in 1986. The list of artists who performed there includes BB King, Janis Joplin, Steve Martin, Charles Bukowski, The Ramones and Stevie Ray Vaughan. The Huntington Beach Pier stretches from Main Street into the Pacific Ocean. At the end of the pier is a Ruby's Diner. The Surf Theatre, which was located one block north of the pier, gained fame in the 1960s and 1970s for showing independent surf films such as The Endless Summer and Five Summer Stories. The Surf Theatre was owned and operated by Hugh Larry Thomas from 1961 until it was demolished in 1989. A newer version of The Surf Theatre is now closed, but the Huntington Beach International Surfing Museum has preserved its memory with ongoing screenings of surfing movies once shown at a Huntington Beach theater and the original metal SURF sign. Another surfing-related attraction in Huntington Beach is the Surfing Walk of Fame. Top employers According to Huntington Beach's 2018 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the principal private employers in the city are: BJ's Restaurant & Brewery is also based in Huntington Beach. Arts and culture Special events Many of the events at Huntington Beach are focused around the beach during the summer. The U.S. Open of Surfing is featured on the south side of the pier. Huntington Beach is a stop on the AVP beach volleyball tour. A biathlon (swim/run) hosted by the Bolsa Chica & Huntington State Beach Lifeguards takes place in July, early at dawn. The race begins at the Santa Ana River Jetties and ends at Warner Avenue, Bolsa Chica State Beach. Huntington Beach Junior Lifeguard day camps are held which teaches pre-adolescents and adolescents ocean swimming, running, and first-aid medical knowledge. In addition to the beach-focused events, the Fourth of July parade has been held since 1904. The Huntington Beach Film Festival takes place every February. The inaugural Breitling Huntington Beach Airshow, featuring the Breitling Jet Team and the United States Air Force Thunderbirds, was held October 21–23, 2016. During the winter, the annual Cruise of Lights Boat Tour is held in the Huntington Harbour neighborhood. This is a parade of colorful lighted boats as well as boat tours to view the decorated homes. In February of each year since 1996, the Surf City USA marathon is held with over 20,000 runners. The annual Kite Festival is held just north of the pier in late February. Huntington Beach hosts car shows such as the Beachcruiser Meet and a Concours d'Elegance. The Beachcruiser Meet is held in March, attracting over 250 classic cars displayed along Main Street and the Pier parking lot. A Concours d'Elegance is held at Central Park in June and benefits the public library. An informal "Donut Derelicts" car show occurs every Saturday morning at the intersection of Adams and Magnolia Street. Surf City Nights is held every Tuesday night during the year. The Tuesday Surf City Nights is a community-spirited event that features a farmer's market, unique entertainment, food, kiddie rides and a carnival atmosphere. Surf City Nights and the Downtown Huntington Beach Art Walk are presented by the Huntington Beach Downtown Business Improvement District (HBDBID) and the City of Huntington Beach. The Tuesday night Surf City Nights event takes place in the first three blocks of Main Street from Pacific Coast Highway to Orange Avenue. Sports .]] bike path]] Huntington Beach is the site of the world surfing championships, held annually in the summer. The city is often referred to as "Surf City" because of this high-profile event, its history and culture of surfing. It is often called the "Surfing Capital of the World", not for the height of the waves, but rather for the consistent quality of surf. The city's Ocean View Little League won the 2011 Little League World Series championship, beating Japan 2–1. Surf and beaches George Freeth was the first person to surf in Huntington Beach with a demonstration on June 20, 1914. Freeth had been demonstrating surfing in southern California as a promotion for the city by Henry E. Huntington. Duke Kahanamoku started surfing in Huntington Beach in 1925 and helped popularize the sport. The first surfboard shop, which was located underneath the Huntington Beach Pier, opened in 1956 by Gordie Duane. Apart from sponsored surf events, Huntington Beach has some of the best surf breaks in the State of California and that of the United States. Huntington Beach has four different facing beaches: Northwest, West, Southwest, and South. Northwest consists of Bolsa Chica State Beach with a length of , the West consist of "The Cliffs" or "Dog Beach", Southwest is considered everything north of the pier which is operated by the City of Huntington Beach. South consists in everything south of the pier which primarily focuses on Huntington State Beach (2.2 Miles), which almost faces true South. Bolsa Chica State Beach is operated by the State of California, Dept. Parks & Recreation, and the Bolsa Chica State Beach Lifeguards. The beach is very narrow and the sand is very coarse. Bolsa Chica tends to have better surf with NW/W swells during the winter season. During the summer months the beach picks up south/southwest swells at a very steep angle. Due to the bottom of the beach, surf at Bolsa Chica tends to be slowed down and refined to soft shoulders. Longboards are the best option for surfing in the Bolsa Chica area. "The Cliffs" or "Dog Beach" is also another popular surf spot. This segment of Huntington Beach is so named because dogs are allowed around the cliff area. Beach is very restricted and often is submerged with high tides. Surf at this location tends to be even bigger than Bolsa Chica during the winter and often better. During the summer most of the South/Southwest swells slide right by and often break poorly. The best option is to take out a longboard, but shortboards will do at times. Dolphins have also been sighted in this area. Just north and south of the Huntington Beach Pier are some well defined sandbars that shift throughout the year with the different swells. Southside of the Pier is often a popular destination during the summer for good surf, but the Northside can be just as well during the winter. Around the Pier it all depends on the swell and the sandbars. Shortboard is your best option for surfing around the Pier. South Huntington Beach, also known as Huntington State Beach, is where all the south swells impact the coastline. Huntington State Beach is operated by the State of California, Department of Parks & Recreation, and Huntington State Beach Lifeguards. This beach is very wide with plenty of sand. Sandbars dramatically shift during the spring, summer and fall seasons, thus creating excellent surf conditions with a combination South/West/Northwest swell. Due to the Santa Ana River jetties located at the southernmost end of the beach, large sandbars extend across and upcoast, forcing swells to break extremely fast and hollow. Best seasons for surfing at this beach is the summer and fall. The best option for surfing in this area is a shortboard. Huntington Beach is also a popular destination for kite surfing, and this sport can be viewed on the beach northwest of the pier. Huntington Beach is the host city of the National Professional Paintball League Super 7 Paintball Championships. The NPPL holds its first event of the year traditionally between the dates of March 23 through March 26. Huntington Beach also hosts the annual Surf City USA Marathon and Half-Marathon, which is usually held on the first Sunday of February. Parks and recreation Huntington Beach has a large central park, known as Huntington Central Park. Central Park is located between Gothard and Edwards Streets to the east and west, and Slater and Ellis Avenues to the north and south. Dedicated on June 15, 1974, Huntington Central Park is the largest city owned park in Orange County with nearly . The park is vegetated with xeric (low water use) plants, and inhabited by native wildlife. Thick forests encircling the park are supplemented with Australian trees, particularly Blue Gum Eucalyptus, a high water use plant. The Huntington Beach Public Library is located in Central Park in a notable building designed by Richard Neutra and Dion Neutra. It houses almost a half-million volumes, as well as a theater, gift shop and fountains. The library was founded as a Carnegie library in 1914, and has been continuously supported by the city and local activists, with new buildings and active branches at Banning, Oak View, Main Street, and Graham. The library has significant local historical materials and has a special genealogical reference collection. It is independent of the state and county library systems. The park is also home of Huntington Central Park Equestrian Center, a top class boarding facility that also offers horse rentals to the public, with guided trail rides through the park. There is also a "mud park" available for kids. The world's second oldest disc golf course is available in the park, as are two small dining areas, a sports complex for adult use, and the Shipley Nature Center. The Bolsa Chica Wetlands, contains numerous trails and scenic routes. The wetlands themselves have been connected with the ocean again, in effort to maintain its previous, unaltered conditions. Huntington Dog Beach Huntington Dog Beach is located in the stretch between 21st and Seapoint streets. This is the only area where dogs are allowed on the beach in Huntington Beach. Dog Beach is free to the public. Dog Beach is very popular so visitors should expect the beach and parking lot to be somewhat congested during the summer months and weekends. The Orange County Register consistently names Huntington Dog Beach as the best dog park in Orange County.Marshak, Pam, "Best of Orange County 2017: Best Dog Beach, September 20, 2017 Some popular events that take place at Dog Beach are Surf City Surf Dog and So Cal Corgi Nation Beach Days. Preservation Society of Huntington Dog Beach works to keep the beach clean and safe. This 501(c)3 non-profit organization was founded in 1997 and has a five volunteers who serve on the board. The mission statement of the Preservation Society of Huntington Dog Beach, taken from their website, is as follows: "to protect and preserve access to the beach for dogs and their people, as well as to promote responsible dog ownership in order to make our canine companions welcome members of society." The society receives no public financing and relies completely on private donations from dog-lovers who value this public good. This non-profit provides many valuable services that minimize the impact of the negative externalities caused by dog waste and unfriendly dogs which must be addressed in order to protect the environment and keep visitors safe. One of the main reasons dogs are not usually allowed on beaches is that owners do not pick up after them. Doggie waste bags are provided for free (over 3,000 are used per day during the summer) and dog owners are encouraged to immediately dispose of their dog's waste in one of the many trash cans provided. Additionally, the society organizes a beach cleanup every Sunday where volunteers help clean up trash. To keep visitors safe, aggressive dogs are not allowed and dogs must be kept under control at all times. The society also creates positive externalities by providing the public with valuable information on their website. This information includes, but is not limited to, rules to keep dogs safe, tips for introducing dogs to the beach for the first time, warnings about the danger of dogs drinking ocean water, and information about nearby RV parking and dog-friendly hotels. Prospective visitors should be aware of the policy regarding leashes: "Under existing city ordinance, dogs must remain leashed. However, for the past several years only unleashed, potentially dangerous dogs have been cited or removed." One important exception is that leashes are always required when entering and exiting the park to ensure safety near PCH. Government Local government The following table shows the current and former mayors of Huntington Beach: According to the city's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the city's various funds had $295.6 million in revenues, $287.7 million in expenditures, $1,046.6 million in total assets, $202.8 million in total liabilities, and $87.1 million in cash and investments.City of Huntington Beach CAFR Retrieved August 12, 2009 The structure of the management and coordination of city services is as follows: Politics In the California State Senate, Huntington Beach is in . In the California State Assembly, it is split between , and . In the United States House of Representatives, Huntington Beach is in . Huntington Beach is a Republican city in Orange County and California; no Democrat has won the municipality in over five decades. According to the California Secretary of State, as of October 22, 2018, Huntington Beach has 118,552 registered voters. Of those, 47,978 (40.47%) are registered Republicans, 34,049 (28.72%) are registered Democrats, and 30,794 (25.98%) have declined to state a political party/are independents. Education Huntington Beach is the home of Golden West College, which offers two-year associates of arts degrees and transfer programs to four-year universities. Huntington Beach is in the Huntington Beach Union High School District, which includes Edison High School, Huntington Beach High School, Marina High School, and Ocean View High School in the city of Huntington Beach, Fountain Valley High School in the city of Fountain Valley, and Westminster High School in the city of Westminster. The district also has an alternative school, Valley Vista High School, and an independent study school, Coast High School. Huntington Beach High School, which is the district's flagship school , celebrated its 100-year anniversary in 2006. The city has four elementary school districts: Huntington Beach City School District with 9 schools and Ocean View School District with 15. A small part of the city is also served by the Fountain Valley School District and Westminster School District. Huntington Beach is also home to The Pegasus School, a nationally recognized blue ribbon school. Brethren Christian Junior/Senior High School is a private independent school with about 400 students living within of the school. Huntington Christian School is a private K–8 school in the city Grace Lutheran School is a private K–8 school in the city. Lycée International de Los Angeles previously had its Orange County campus in Huntington Beach.Klein, Karen E. "Monrovia Will Get a Taste of France With New School" ( ). Los Angeles Times. June 20, 1990. Retrieved on June 29, 2015. Media The city was featured in the TruTV series Ocean Force: Huntington Beach. Also, the city is mentioned in the Beach Boys song Surfin' Safari, in Jan and Dean's Surf Route 101 and in Surfer Joe by The Surfaris. Live cameras are set up at the Huntington Beach Pier and shown on screens at the California-themed Hollister apparel stores. The store pays the city for the cameras, with the money used to fund marine safety equipment. The cameras are also used by lifeguards. The public television station KOCE-TV operates from the Golden West College campus, in conjunction with the Golden West College Media Arts program. Two weekly newspapers cover Huntington Beach: The Huntington Beach Independent and The Wave Section of the Orange County Register. . Transportation Most Huntington Beach households have at least one car. In 2015, only 2.6 percent of Huntington Beach households lacked a car, which decreased slightly to 2.2 percent in 2016. The national average was 8.7 percent in 2016. Huntington Beach averaged fully two cars per household in 2016, compared to a national average of 1.8. Notable people Actors * Willie Aames attended Edison High School. * Eva Angelina, adult film actress. * Ethan Embry, actor * Lauren German, actress of NBC TV series Chicago Fire. * Amy Grabow grew up in Huntington Beach and attended the Academy for the Performing Arts. * Jenna Jameson, famed pornographic actress, resided in Huntington Harbour with Tito Ortiz. * Jack Kelly, most noted for the role of Bart Maverick on the Maverick TV series; during the 1980s and early 1990s, he served as city councilman and mayor in Huntington Beach. * Jason Lee, actor, who portrays the title character in TV series My Name is Earl, grew up in Huntington Beach and attended Ocean View High School. Athletes ]] * Huntington Beach is the home to pro skateboarders Christian Hosoi, Geoff Rowley, Arto Saari, Tosh Townend, Mark Appleyard, Brian Sumner, Ed Templeton, and Nyjah Huston. * Former NHL hockey player John Blue is from Huntington Beach, as is professional soccer player Sacha Kljestan * It is home of mixed martial artists: Tito "The Huntington Beach Bad Boy" Ortiz, Kimo Leopoldo, Tank Abbott and James Irvin. * Collin Balester, baseball player, attended Huntington Beach High School * Hank Conger, baseball player, attended Huntington Beach High School * Jessie Godderz, professional bodybuilder with the World Natural Body Building Federation, contestant on Big Brother 10 and Big Brother 11,Jessie's bio , CBS.com. Retrieved July 8, 2008. and professional wrestler signed to Impact Wrestling * Julio César González, boxer, 1996 Olympic athlete representing Mexico, WBO light-heavyweight champion 2003, attended Edison High; killed in 2012 by a drunk driver in Baja, Mexico * Bill Green, former United States Record and NCAA Record holder in track and field, 5th in hammer throw at 1984 Summer Olympic Games, lives in Huntington Beach * Tony Gonzalez, formerly of NFL's Atlanta Falcons, TV commentator, attended Huntington Beach High School * Kyle Higashioka, Major League Baseball catcher * Ian Kennedy, San Diego Padres pitcher, was born in Huntington Beach * Jeff Kent, retired baseball player and recipient of baseball's 2000 National League MVP award, was raised in Huntington Beach and attended Edison High School. * Jürgen Klinsmann, soccer player, coach of the German national soccer team and former coach of the United States men's national soccer team; moved with his family in 2008 to Munich, Germany to become the coach of FC Bayern Munich. Klinsmann currently resides in Newport Beach. * Chris Kluwe, football punter * Iris Kyle, 10-time overall Ms. Olympia professional bodybuilder * Scott Lipsky, professional tennis player, lives in Huntington Beach * David Martin, professional tennis player, lives in Huntington Beach * Paul McBeth, four-time disc golf world champion * Peter Mel, surfer * Henry Owens, baseball player * Nick Pratto, baseball player, first-round selection in 2017 MLB Draft *Joe Seanoa (ring name Samoa Joe), professional wrestler signed to WWE * Tom Shields, swimmer, 2009 graduate of Edison High School, gold medalist in 400 medley relay for U.S. at 2015 World Swimming Championships in Kazan, Russia * Brett Simpson, surfer * Zane Smith, NASCAR Xfinity Series driver * Surfer Peter "PT" Townend resided in Huntington Beach * Joan Weston, star of Roller Derby * Bob Wolcott, former Seattle Mariners pitcher, was born in Huntington Beach Musicians * Members of the rock/metal band Avenged Sevenfold grew up and currently reside here. Lead guitarist Synyster Gates has said he enjoys nothing more than cruising Huntington Beach on his chopper.Disorderly Conduct: Avenged Sevenfold : Rolling Stone Original drummer and founding member The Rev was buried here following his death. *Dexter Holland from The Offspring lived in Huntington Beach. * Kevin "Noodles" Wasserman from The Offspring lives in Huntington Beach * The ska punk rock band Reel Big Fish formed here in 1992. * Dean Torrence, from the 1960s pop group Jan and Dean, who co-wrote "Surf City" (#1 in 1963), said that Huntington Beach embodies the song's spirit of freedom and California fun. * Christian Jacobs, the MC Bat Commander of The Aquabats, resides in Huntington Beach. * Matt Costa, folk pop singer, was born in Huntington Beach. * (Hed) P.E., a punk rock/hip hop group, was formed in Huntington Beach. * The Vandals, a punk rock band formed in Huntington Beach * Alien Ant Farm lead singer Dryden Mitchell resides in Huntington Beach. * David Silveria, formerly from the rock band Korn resides in Huntington Beach. * Doug Webb, saxophonist * Scott Weiland, of the Stone Temple Pilots and formerly of Velvet Revolver, attended Edison High School. * Paul Williams, composer, singer, songwriter and actor * Brett Young, country singer who was raised in Huntington Beach. * Joe and Luke McGarry of the indie band Pop Noir were born in Manchester, England, but grew up and still reside in Huntington Beach. *The reggae band, The Dirty Heads was formed in Huntington Beach. *hellogoodbye was formed in Huntington Beach in 2001. *The Suburban Legends are natives of Huntington Beach. * The alternative/pop band Emblem3 moved to Huntington Beach to pursue their musical career. *Beau Bokan, American singer for metal band blessthefall was born in Huntington Beach. *Buckethead, American guitarist and multi-instrumentalist was born in Huntington Beach. * Yung Pinch, a rapper known for his beach boy image, grew up in Huntington Beach. Other * Pete Conrad, astronaut * Violet Cowden, aviator and member of the Women Airforce Service Pilots during World War II. * Kenneth True Norris Jr., industrialist and philanthropist * Donald Lu, diplomat Safety helicopter]] Fire protection in Huntington Beach is provided by the Huntington Beach Fire Department. Law enforcement is provided by the Huntington Beach Police Department. Huntington Beach Marine Safety Officers and its seasonal lifeguards are recognized as some of the best in the world with a top notch safety record . It has an active Community Emergency Response Team training program, that trains citizens as Disaster Service Workers certified by Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) as a part of a free program run by the fire department's Office of Emergency Services. Emergency services are also provided at State Beach locations. Peace Officers and lifeguards can be found at Bolsa Chica and Huntington State Beach. Such services consist of: aquatic rescues, boat rescues, first aid and law enforcement. All services are provided by the State of California, Dept. Parks & Recreation . In 1926, the Santa Ana River dam failed, and flash-flooded its entire delta. The southern oceanic terminus of this delta is now a settled area of Huntington Beach. The distant dam is still functional, but silting up, which is expected to reduce its storage volume, and therefore its effectiveness at flood-prevention. The flood and dam-endangered areas are protected by a levee, but lenders require expensive flood insurance in the delta. There have been serious discussions to eliminate the need for flood insurance and this requirement has already been waived in some areas and may one day no longer be considered a credible threat. Since it is a seaside city, Huntington Beach has had tsunami warnings, storm surge (its pier has been rebuilt three times), sewage spills, tornadoes and waterspouts. The cold offshore current prevents hurricanes. The Pier that was rebuilt in the 1990s was engineered to withstand severe storms or earthquakes. Large fractions of the settled delta are in soil liquefaction zones above known active faults. Most of the local faults are named after city streets. Many residents (and even city hall) live within sight and sound of active oil extraction and drilling operations. These occasionally spew oil, causing expensive clean-ups. Large parts of the developed land have been contaminated by heavy metals from the water separated from oil. The local oil has such extreme mercury contamination that metallic mercury is regularly drained from oil pipelines and equipment. Oil operations increase when the price of oil rises. Some oil fields have been approved for development. The worst-polluted areas have been reclaimed as parks. At least one Superfund site, too contaminated to be a park, is at the junction of Magnolia and Hamilton streets, near Edison High School. Sister cities Huntington Beach has the following sister city relationships, according to the Huntington Beach Sister City Association: * Anjo, Aichi Prefecture, Japan * Manly, New South Wales, Australia (unofficial) See also * Historic Wintersburg in Huntington Beach, California * Largest cities in Southern California * List of largest California cities by population * List of United States cities by population References Further reading * * External links * * Huntington Beach Chamber of Commerce * Huntington Beach Conference and Visitors Bureau * Carnegie Libraries' Web Site Entry for Huntington Beach * Huntington Beach Parade photos and information * Huntington Beach Historical Information * Category:1909 establishments in California Category:Cities in Orange County, California Category:Huntington Beach, California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Populated coastal places in California Category:Populated places established in 1909 Category:Populated places on the Santa Ana River Category:Surfing locations in California